


Should we help Szayel?

by Grace_Logan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cats, Crack, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Szayel turns Ichigo into a cat.. he's not happy about it





	Should we help Szayel?

"Meow." Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra turned at the noise finding a cat standing behind them with the aura of apparent slow and painful death for someone near by. "Meow." it said again.

"Hey there kit what are you doing all they way out here?" Grimmjow asked it. Nnoitra laughed at him.

"I never knew you had a soft spot for cats Grimmjow." He said smirking at him. Grimmjow gave him a death glare.

"Shut the fuck up Nnoitra. So kit, you wanna tell me why you're here?" He asked the cat again looking at it in interest.

"GET SZAYEL OUT HERE NOW!" Yelled the orange kitten, though it came out as a bunch of meows to every else but Grimmjow.

Grimmjow laughed at the cat whilst Nnoitra looked at him like he'd gone insane.

"Oi spot laughing at me and go get the little prick." it said with hiss.

"Well Grimmjow what does it want?" asked Ulquiorra.

"We need to go get Szayel now before kit here decides we don't need our eyes any more." replied Grimmjow.

"Right well come on Nnoitra lets go get Szayel then Grimmjow stay with the cat and make sure it doesn't run off would you." said Ulquiorra.

"What you think I would just leave the poor thing out here where the hollows could eat him any second, I wouldn't do that to the poor guy." said Grimmjow, Nnoitra stared him wondering if he did actually go insane or if he had an affinity for cats before Ulquiorra dragged him off in search of the definitely insane scientist.

Grimmjow and the kitten sat in silence whilst they waited for Ulquiorra and Nnoitra to come back with Szayel. Well Grimmjow sat the kitten however could not find it in him to be still, all he had wanted to do for they past 2 days is strangle the insane scientist for making him a cat on his way home from school the other day.

"So." said Grimmjow "Why do you want to kill Szayel?" he asked the cat

"The fucking bastard turned me into a cat." He replied

"What's so bad about being a cat?" asked Grimmjow looking at it curiously wondering whom it was before the transformation.

"Oh gee perhaps the fact that I can not let my family see me like this or my friends for that matter, I could only just convince Mr Hat 'n' Clogs that I was me and to open up a gargantua for me to come kill Szayel." said the kitten

"Hmm ok if you don't mind me asking who exactly are you?" Grimmjow was just burning with curiosity at the identity of the person/cat in front of him.

"Aaaah um it's me….. Ichigo." he replied hanging his head in shame at being caught as a cat, Grimmjow laughed his ass off when it finally sank in who he was.

"Ha I f-feel….. for you….. man he….. g-gets even….. the best o-of us s-s-sometimes." he said breaking down in laughter once more, Ichigo hissed at him and scripted his face going for the eyes, unfortunately for him Grimmjow was expecting this and caught him when he lunged for his face.

"Ah ah ah watch your self there little Ichi-berry you might get hurt." said Grimmjow flicking Ichigo in the nose causing him to sneeze as Grimmjow let go of him and dropped him in the sand, causing him to start laughing again.

The doors to Las Noches opened and Szayel walked out accompanied by Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. They all stopped and looked at the scene they had just walked in on, Grimmjow was lying on the ground holding his sides laughing and the orange kitten was covered in sand and sneezing a lot, further making Grimmjow laugh. When Szayel noticed the little orange fluff ball he paled knowing instantly who he was.

Ichigo stopped sneezing and turned around to see who had come out side, he hissed and changed form to his human one which he could only hold for an hour at best, giving him plenty of time to beat the living shit out of Szayel, which he did, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra to shocked to intercept Ichigo as he flew at Szayel sat next to Grimmjow who had doubled over in laughter again at seeing Ichigo tackle Szayel to the ground and start punching him in the face yelling abuse at him for turning him into a cat whilst Szayel pleaded for forgiveness knowing he couldn't over power the enraged teen shinigami.

"Ok should we help Szayel he looks like he's gonna a wet his pants." said Nnoitra smiling.

"Nah not yet let's just sit back and enjoy the show said Grimmjow, Ulquiorra nodded his head pulling out popcorn from behind him and put some in his mouth, he looked to Grimmjow and Nnoitra who were eyeing him oddly.

"What?" He asked them tilting his head to the side like a curious little kid; Nnoitra tried not to laugh whilst Grimmjow shook his head and pointed at the food.

"What the fuck Ulquiorra where the hell did you pull that from." He said trying not to laugh at Nnoitra who was trying not to laugh Ulquiorra but was failing miserably.

"Ummm." said Ulquiorra trying to remember when he had actually gotten it.

Grimmjow sighed "You know what I don't wanna know." he said and went back to watching Ichigo beat the crap out of Szayel which was much more interesting then trying to figure out where the popcorn had come from.

"You stupid son of a bitch why the hell did you turn me into a fucking cat you brainless little bastard what the hell is wrong with you." Ichigo continued to yell at him whilst punching and kicking him for some time until he turned back into a cat.

Needless to say Ichigo got turned into a human again after spending a week with the espada and Szayel ended up not leaving his bedroom for three weeks due to injuries. He also developed a healthy fear of orange cats and so Grimmjow went out to the human world and got him one as a present. The cat stayed with Grimmjow the whole time as Szayel didn't want it and Grimmjow decided it would be a good idea to put photos of thing around Las Noches.

Aizen was not pleased but went along with it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> written: 2013


End file.
